


Without him

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Epiphanies, Introspection, M/M, Rivalry, developing feelings, semi canon compliant, slowly falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: It was when Keith left, when he knew.





	Without him

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've posted for this fandom. But look at the pattern, Keith ships are just fun to write about. Still a little salty that they didn't have James and Keith have a talk in s8. But eh, whatever that is what fanfic writing is about. We the fandom have the room and liberty to do that. So yay? :)
> 
> Anyways, this is for Jaith Fix-it week. 
> 
> (However, its not much of a fix-it, but more of pov of James and his thoughts of Keith. So does this really count? Who knows, I still had fun writing this short fic.)
> 
> Prompt Used: Clear Day

He had always been tempted. With various reasons and suggestions, but James had thought himself to be more passive as he grew older. He could understand that he had been immature when he had been younger, but still honest.

When it came to Keith, he could tell that they were two different people. On the surface they could be seen as people from the same cloth, however, when it all became revealed, anybody could see that they weren’t the same. Same species--eh, apparently not. At least not a hundred percent since Keith’s origins had been passed down to certain ears. But that wasn’t important, no, what James wanted to preserve was that while James could be great, Keith had been a genius. A guy that could be a great leader but had grown up to be a lone wolf.

James worked for his status too. Had done all the growing he could since aliens, (ALIENS) really became a part of his life. But during that time when they’ve both been in the same schools, he thought he understood who Keith had been; and maybe he had for certain occasions. But not the for the correct one that truly defined him. Just foolish assumptions that a silly little kid could make up. It had been easy back then. Thinking he had the right answers, that James had some kind of mystic way of seeing where right and wrong was. That maybe it had been easy to see where he would go, and where Keith would end up too.

But Keith was a technical wiz during that presentation and game. They still didn’t become friends since they’ve joined the Garrison. It had only made it seem more looming that James and Keith were two people from the opposite sides. Always clashing. And never ending with their own attitudes.

Up until that day, James had believed that whatever irrational competitive strike wouldn’t devour him completely, that maybe there could be an out from his thoughts that kept on suffocating him.

It took years. Smaller moments wrapped into his hands and chest to see it. His own emotions that mixed in his anger and insecurities. Keith had always been a tool for him. To get stronger, faster and accomplished. It shouldn’t have been like that. Shouldn’t been the reason why he leveled up at a rate that only complimented Keith’s own bumpy journey.

It had been on a clear day.

James had been minding his own business when he saw Keith for the last time (although, he wouldn’t know that yet). They were walking on opposite directions, but it had something in the way Keith’s crooked hair and intense eyes that spelled it out for him. His own frustrations led James to scowl outwardly, it had caught Keith. However, from that one stare it all led for James to get lost on them. That had thrown him off. Made it all more confusing, annoying and surprising when his heart felt like it wanted to burst into pieces.

Keith had always been in his life. He irritated him during classes, when they walked in the hallways and the way Keith rebelled against everyone and everything. And when he got expelled, James had thought that it would be a good release of pinned up energy without him. But it hadn’t; it brought it new emotions that were far more intense for him to properly address in public. With regarding his previous statements, and all his silly little memories it all couldn’t be compared when it had been accounted for Keith's expulsion or when it had been reported of his supposed death.

James couldn’t have escape of how his own heart ached. Of how much powerful tremors popped when he grieved. He had always been in love with Keith. That much had been obvious since day one, when all his own actions had been played against Keith’s placement in James's life: from the beginning to his disappearance and reemergence.


End file.
